The Moon That Embraces the Sun
Detalles thumb|334px|The Moon That Embraces the Sun *'Título:' 해를 품은 달 / Haeleul pum-eun dal *'Anteriormente conocido como:' The Moon Embracing the Sun / The Sun and the Moon *'Género: '''Romance, Fantasia, Historico *'Episodios: 20 + 2 Especiales *'Cadena: '''MBC *'Período de emisión: 04-Febrero-2012 al 15-Marzo-2012 *'Horario:' Miércoles y Jueves 21:55 *'Banda Sonora Original:'The Moon That Embraces the Sun OST Sinopsis Una intensa historia (ficticia) de amor que se desarrolla en un tiempo indeterminado durante el Reinado Joseon, configurada por las tramas de las ambiciones de poder y por los destinos trazados entre dos lunas (las doncellas Heo Yeon Woo y Yoon Bo Kyung) y dos soles (Lee Hwon y Yang Myung). Heo Yeon Woo es la inteligente, culta y hermosa hija menor de una familia noble, que conquista el corazón de Príncipe "Sol" Heredero Lee Hwon y de su hermano mayor el Príncipe ilegítimo Yang Myung. Heo Yeon Woo corresponde al amor de Lee Hwon y reúne todas las cualidades para ser su esposa y futura Reina, por lo cual llegan a comprometerse; pero con artimañas es sustituida por Yoon Bo Kyung, quien se erige como Reina, mientras Heo Yeon Woo desaparece. Tras esa desaparición, se esconde un misterio: la muerte de Yeon Woo, donde están involucrados la chamán Jang, la princesa Min Hwa y por su puesto, la Reina. La chamán Jang, decide revivir el espíritu de Yeon Woo y se la lleva lejos junto con Seol y Jan Shil, la chamán le da a entender que ella es su "hija espritual" por lo tanto tiene que olvidar su vida pasada. Pasan 8 años y Yeon Woo regresa pero sin una identidad, Seol la sigue cuidando sólo que ahora usa vestimenta de guerrero. El príncipe Yin Hwon, a pesar de ser ahora el Rey, no lo dejan decidir abiertamente, ya que su parlamento no respeta sus decisiones. Por otro lado, éste aún no ha olvidado a su amada Princesa Heredera Yeon Woo, por lo que para él sigue siendo un misterio, y se decide a investigar. Durante una visita por los pueblos lejanos que quedan de Joseon, se involucra con una chica que es la magna imágen de su amada, lo que el no sabe es que Yeon Woo fue resucitada y sigue con vida. Woon y su fiel eunuco, apoyan al Rey, pero a su vez, su hermano, el príncipe Yang Myung ya tuvo su primer encuentro con Yeon Woo que al parecer, se le da el nombre de Wol, y a vista de miradas, el no la reconoce, por lo que Wol empieza a tener pequeños episodios de recuerdos pero no se dejan ver sus rostros y su cabeza se invade de preguntas de su pasado. ¿Podrán Lee Hwon y Yeon Woo estar para siempre juntos como debió serlo desde un principio? Cast *Han Ga In como Heo Yeon Woo / Wolthumb|196px|Cuadro de relaciones **Kim Yoo Jung como Yeon Woo (Joven) *Kim Soo Hyun como Lee Hwon **Yeo Jin Goo como Hwon (Joven) *Jung Il Woo como Principe Yang Myung **Lee Min Ho como Yang Myung (Joven) *Kim Min Seo como Yoon Bo Kyung **Kim So Hyun como Bo Kyung (Joven) *Song Jae Hee (송재희) como Heo Yeon **Siwan como Yeom (Joven) *Song Jae Rim (송재림) como Kim Chae Woon **Lee Won Gun (이원근) como Woon (Joven) El Palacio *Jung Eun Pyo como Hyung Sun *Yoon Hee Suk como Hong Gyu Tae *Kim Ye Ryung como Lady Park (Madre de Yang Myung) *Lee Seung Hyung como Han Jae Gil *Seo Hyun Chul como Shim San *Chu Gwi Jung (추귀정) como Dama de la corte Jo *Kim Min Kyung (김민경) como Dama de la corte Min *Lee Jung Hoon (이정훈) como Oh Hye Sung *Park Gil Soo (박길수) como Moon Ji Bang *Kim Myung Kook como Na Dae Gil Los Sungsuchung *Jun Mi Sun como Jang Nok Young *Kim Ik Tae como Hye Gak *Bae Noo Ri como Jan Shil **Jo Min Ah (조민아) como Jan Shil (Joven) *Jang Young Nam como Ari (cameo, ep 1) Familia Heo *Sun Woo Jae Duk como Heo Young Jae (Padre de Yeon Woo and Yeom) *Yang Mi Kyung como Shin Jung Kyung (Madre de Yeon Woo and Yeom) *Yoon Seung Ah como Seol **Suh Ji Hee como Seol (Joven) Familia de Lee Hwon *Kim Young Ae como La reina Jung Hui *Ahn Nae Sang como Rey Sung Jo (Padre de Lee Hwon) *Kim Sun Kyung como Reina So Hye (Madre de Lee Hwon) *Nam Bo Ra como Princesa Min Hwa (Hermana de Lee Hwon) **Jin Ji Hee como Princesa Min Hwa (Joven) ''Familia Yoon '' *Kim Eung Soo como Yoon Dae Hyung (Padre de Bo Kyung) *Jang Hee Soo (장희수) como Sra. Kim (Madre de Bo Kyung) *Kim Seung Wook como Yoon Soo Chan Producción *'Director: 'Kim Do Hoon (김도훈) *'Productor: ' *'Guionista: 'Jin Soo Wan (진수완) Reconocimientos *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor (Miniserie) Kim Soo Hyun *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor actriz (Miniserie) Han Ga In *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Drama *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad Actor Kim Soo Hyun *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Actuación De Oro - Actriz Yang Mi Kyung *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Guión Jin Soo Wan *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Infantil Yeo Jin Goo *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz Infantil - Kim Yoo Jung *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz Infantil - Kim So Hyun *'2012 Grime Awards:' Premio Mejor Drama *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (Kim Soo Hyun) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor OST "Back In Time" (The Moon That Embraces the Sun OST) by Lyn *'2012 39th Korea Broadcasting Prizes:' Premio Mejor Actor (Kim Soo Hyun) *'2012 (48th) BaekSang Arts Awards:' Mejor Drama *'2012 (48th) BaekSang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor - Kim Soo Hyun *'2012 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Premio Estrella 20's de Drama (Masculino) (Kim Soo Hyun) Audiencia Curiosidades *Basada en la novela 해를 품은 달 (The Moon That Embraces the Sun) por Jung Eun Gwol (publicado por primera vez el 29 de diciembre del 2005), quien también es el autor de la novela que se basa en Sungkyunkwan Scandal. *Debido a que alcanzo el 40% en ratings, Es Llamado Ahora "El Drama Nacional *Los jóvenes actores Kim Yoo Jung y Yeo Jin Goo coinciden nuevamente en un drama ambientado en la antigüedad coreana, realizando juntos una escena muy semejante a la que realizaron para el drama Iljimae en 2008; narrando el primer encuentro de infancia entre los personajes protagónicos. *Kim Yoo Jung y Lee Min Ho (1993) tambien hacen par, una increible pareja, assi como en el dorama Grudge: The revolt of Gumiho. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Movie Daum *HanCinema *The Moon that Embraces the Sun Suntitulos ver Online *'Donde Ver Online: 'DramaFever Galería The Moon That Embraces the Sun2.jpg The Moon That Embraces the Sun3.jpg The Moon That Embraces the Sun4.jpg The Moon That Embraces the Sun5.jpg The Moon That Embraces the Sun6.jpg The Moon That Embraces the Sun7.jpg The Moon That Embraces the Sun8.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2012 Categoría:MBC Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Histórico Categoría:Romance Categoría:De 18 a 24 episodios